Someday
by Kassandra Lorelei
Summary: Songfic. Harry's thoughts after the Battle for Hogwarts.  My first ever Fic, so please review so I can make future writing better!  Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to that genius J.K. Rowling, and the song is 'Someday' by Nickelback.


The injured were being treated, the dead were taken away. He watched as they moved the bodies of his beloved friends, and he wrenched with guilt. It felt like knife wounds, it was all down to him.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we'd missed?_

_And try to turn the tables?_

He watched from the portrait hole as Ginny descended the steps from the girl's dormitories, pulling her trunk behind her. She stopped and looked up at him, blinking grey-green eyes scarlet rimmed with tears shed for her friends and family. She had only begun mourning for her brother.

"We're leaving soon," she choked out. Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her flame red hair.

"Everything will be alright," he rubbed her back comfortingly, "you'll see."

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

He wished he could promise her everything would be okay soon, but he knew it would take more than that.

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as you know that_

_Someday I will_

Friends congratulated him as he walked amongst them, pats on the back, hugs, and applause louder than thunder. How could they be so happy, after all that had happened? People were lying dead because of him and it meant nothing to them. One day, in the future, it would be alright, but not today. Nothing was alright today.

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday, somehow,_

_I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

As he wandered, he came across the Malfoy family. Narcissa cradled the body of her Death Eater sister, Bellatrix, in her arms, weeping silently. Draco and Lucius looked on, a mixture of sorrow and confusion clouded their faces. The two sides stared at each other, not certain enough to speak out.

Bellatrix's wand had slipped from her grasp in the fight that killed her, and rolled away, across the stone floor. It had been left, ignored and abandoned.

Despite his bitter hatred for the corpse he now saw and the resentment for the family, Harry wanted to do the right thing and he felt he had to start by burying the hatchet. He picked up the master-less wand and brought it to Narcissa. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, as though she considered smiling as she took it. Harry nodded back politely, and then left them alone.

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

He had helped someone, hopefully that would start to make up for all the things that had happened.

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as you know that_

_Someday I will_

Someday everything would be put right, and no one would die for him. Not again. Not ever again.

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

He re-entered the Great Hall, wondering if it would be for the last time. He looked around him, studying the marks where spells had cracked and burned the walls, causing the castle to crumble away. This destruction was just another thing that needed putting right, but would have to wait. The injured and the dead came first.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we'd missed?_

_And try to turn the tables?_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Regardless of the horrors of the day and the pain of guilt at seeing friends that would never again see him, something in his gut told him everything would be fine.

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as you know that_

_Someday I will_

As he sat with Ron and Hermione, he was determined to help put all this right. He had started it and no one was going to stop him from putting it the way it was again. He wouldn't be able to start today. He wasn't sure when he would, but he knew he would.

_Someday, somehow _

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now _

_I know you're wondering when _

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday, somehow _

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now _

_I know you're wondering when _

_You're the only one who knows that_

_I know you're wondering when _

_You're the only one who knows that_

_I know you're wondering when_

Someday...


End file.
